


The Not-So-Secret Secret

by coldfusion9797



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at 51 knows a secret. Except Otis. And he's determined to figure out what it is.<br/>(Now with added Pouch!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Secret Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head a few days ago so I wrote it down. It's pretty dialogue heavy just because I'm lazy, but hopefully it's kinda funny. I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible, considering this is a crackfic. Enjoy.

"So Otis," Sylvie said, hopping up on the free washer next to the one he was currently loading, slim legs dangling over the side, as she stared down at him with big blue eyes and pouty lips, "have you always been this dumb?"

"Excuse me?" he choked, all thoughts about how pretty she may or may not have been evaporating with her harsh words.

"Just wondering if you've always been totally clueless or if it's a recent development?"

"Umm... I'm not sure I follow..."

"Judging from that I'm gonna go with it being a long term thing. Figures," she shrugged, jumping down and wandering off without another word.

-51-

Otis was kind of at a loss. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd done to deserve Sylvie's scorn.

"Hey man, what's up?" Cruz asked.

"Sylvie said the weirdest thing to me earlier..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She said I was being dumb..."

"Doesn't sound that weird to me," Cruz said cheerfully, giving him a friendly pat on the back and wandering off to the squad table.

-51-

Otis poured the final drink of the order and took the momentary lull at the bar as an opportunity to question Gabi.

"Hey Dawson. You live with Brett, you know her pretty well right?"

"Yeah..." his fellow bartender said.

"Does she have a problem with me?"

"Not that I know of. Why? Has something happened?"

"She said something earlier..."

"What specifically?" Dawson enquired, all seriousness and sympathy. At least someone had his back...

"She said I was dumb. Which clearly," he confidently stated, "I'm not..."

...or not. A smile crept onto Gabi's face.

"Oh that. Well she wouldn't exactly be wrong, would she?" Gabi replied nonchalantly, glancing over his shoulder and then brushing past him to serve more drinks.

-51-

Obviously he was missing something here. Otis decided to take his enquiries to the next level when he noticed Casey at the bar.

"Hey lieutenant," he smiled, "is there some secret women's business going on?"

"What makes you say that?" Casey frowned.

"Brett and Dawson are hiding something."

"Ah, I wouldn't say it's specifically women's business," Casey shrugged.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what going on here?"

"Apparently so..." Matt replied, scooping up his drink.

"A little help then?"

"Best to go to the source I'd say," Matt advised, tipping his beer towards Sylvie, who was somewhere between tipsy and rolling drunk at the other end of the bar, before wandering off to a table with Severide and the rest of squad.

-51-

"On the house," Otis announced, plonking a drink down in front of the blonde paramedic and forcing a smile onto his face.

"Oh thanks, Otis," she smiled back, all innocence and doe eyes but he knew better. It was a front for her inner Loki. She knew she was seriously messing with his head and she was enjoying it.

"About what you said earlier..."

A more knowing smile curled the corner of her lip and she leaned across the bar until those lips were right by his ear.

"Someone at the house is in love with you," she said, pulling back and giving him a look that was one part genuine excitement, this was Sylvie after all, but three parts just plain evil.

"Who?" he immediately wanted to know. She couldn't drop a bombshell like that and not finish the story.

"Uh-uh," she said with a playful shake of her head, "you don't get it that easily."

-51-

"Now what's up?" Cruz asked when Otis got home.

"Sylvie said something weird."

"Again?"

"Yeah but even weirder. She said someone at the house is in love with me but she wouldn't say who."

"She was probably just drunk," Cruz dismissed.

"Hey!" Otis couldn't help taking offence. He was kinda lovable, wasn't he?

"I mean, don't sweat it. If it's true, I'm sure they'll let you know when they're ready."

-51-

"You've gotta help me figure out who it is," Otis appealed the following shift to Mouch and Herrmann after filling them in on the events of the previous few days.

They exchanged a look.

"Hey, what's that for? You both know, don't you?"

"Well..." Mouch began, "it's kind of... What I mean is..."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Herrmann said, getting directly to the point as usual but also managing to avoid it completely.

"C'mon! Help me out here..." Otis pleaded. "It's driving me nuts."

"It's not really our place to say," Mouch said, shooting a warning look at Herrmann.

"Yeah, yeah," Herrmann unwillingly agreed as Mouch got up, like actually up _off the couch_ , and dragged his buddy away.

-51-

Otis knocked on Severide's door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, lieutenant?"

"Casey's office is that way," Severide pointed out, indicating down the corridor without even looking up from his paperwork.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. You have more experience in this particular area than he does."

"Oh yeah?" the squad lieutenant said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "What area is that?"

"The romance area," Otis squirmed, causing a smile to spread across Severide's annoyingly perfect face.

"This is about the mystery crush thing," Severide assumed correctly.

"I seriously am the only one in the dark about this, aren't I?"

"Personally, I think it's stupid. I don't see why it's gotta be a secret, but it is, so I'm not gonna be the one to speak out of turn. I will say this though, it could be anyone at 51. Better think outside the square on this one, Otis."

"Thanks," Otis frowned. "I think..."

"You're welcome, and good luck. You obviously need it."

-51-

On the drive back from their latest call Otis went through a mental checklist of who it might and might not be that Sylvie was referring to.

He'd talked to Sylvie, obviously, Cruz, Dawson, Casey, Severide, Mouch and Herrmann, none of whom were willing to shed any light. That wasn't to say it wasn't one of them, unless... Was Sylvie trying to tell him something? Was she talking about herself? Maybe she'd changed her mind and was waiting for him to realise. He decided to ask her straight out when they got back to the house.

"Hey Brett, I think I've figured it out."

"Oh yeah," she said, folding her arms and leaning against the back of the ambo waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah. You should've just said how you felt, why you'd feel the need to keep it a secret, I don't know."

"Wait, oh my God, you think it's me?"

"Well isn't it? Why else would you bring it up?"

"Okay Otis, you've got this all wrong. I just saw a situation and tried to do something about it."

"So it's not you?"

"Definitely not."

"Well, umm, okay. Thanks, I guess..."

-51-

Otis was still deciding how offended he should be about Sylvie's reaction when he came across Jimmy in an empty corridor and seized the opportunity.

"Jimmy Barbarino!" he greeted as though they were the oldest and dearest of friends.

"Borelli," Jimmy corrected.

"Whatever. So you're kinda new around here..."

"Kinda..." the former candidate allowed.

"So you see things differently to the rest of us. You don't have any preconceived notions about how things are around here."

"I guess not. What's this all about Otis?"

"Well," Otis said, sliding an arm around Jimmy's shoulders and pulling him in conspiratorially, "rumour has it that someone in the house is harbouring a secret crush."

"Oh I get it now," Jimmy said extricating himself from Otis' grip. "Nice try pal but Sylvie is one step ahead of you. I'm sworn to secrecy. Sorry."

"Man! It really is a damn conspiracy, isn't it?"

Jimmy shrugged.

"Like you said, I'm new here. The decision isn't mine to make."

-51-

Otis was getting desperate. When he spotted Tony alone in the lunch room he decided to go for it.

"Hey Tony! How's it going?" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, sitting down beside the burly squad member.

"Umm... Fine."

"Yeah? How's..." But then Otis realised he didn't actually know anything about Tony. He abandoned the pretence and got to the point. "Heard anything interesting around the house lately?"

"Such as?"

"Such as someone that might have feelings for me?"

"And that would be interesting..." Tony said sceptically.

"Well for me it kind of would be, yeah..." Otis pointed out.

Tony looked at him with consideration and Otis thought this might finally be it. That he might get the answer to the question that was driving him crazy.

"Sorry," Tony declared, "haven't got a clue."

"Nothing?" Otis pressed, desperate not to let what he now saw as his best chance escape. "Severide said it could be anyone. I was thinking he meant even a guy..."

A sudden look of hostility stole over Tony's face, taking Otis totally by surprise.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard but that thing with Capp was one time. We were really drunk. He's the fruit, not me. Okay?"

"Okay," Otis blinked. "I just... Wait. What? Are you saying Capp's...?"

"Yeah, _he_ is. But _I'm_ not," Tony insisted. "Like I said it was one time and I was totally shit-faced. We done here?" he demanded, shoving his chair back and standing up.

"Umm... yeah."

"Good," Tony declared, "and you better keep your trap shut," he warned before stomping off.

"Good talk Tony," Otis called after him. "We should do it again sometime." Tony's succinct reply was an over the shoulder, one-fingered salute.

-51-

"Brian!" Chief's voice boomed. "My office now!" Otis gulped and followed the intimidating superior officer inside.

"What's this about, Chief?" he said, smiling nervously.

"Please, have a seat," Chief said in his scary-ass-pretending-to-be-nice voice, so Otis did. "Anything going on that I should know about?" he asked, fixing Otis with a penetrating glare.

"Not that I'm aware of," Otis replied, feeling somewhat like he was suddenly in an interrogation.

"Are you sure? Because I've had several members of staff come to me with complaints about harassment."

"Harassment?!" Otis exclaimed, "Chief, I think that's a bit of a strong word for it."

"Then you do know what I'm talking about."

"I'm gonna stop talking now," Otis said, shrinking back down in his chair.

"Here at 51 we are a family and I'm all for supporting one another but personal business is personal business, until it starts affecting my house. Understood?"

"Yes Chief," Otis acknowledged.

"Now," Chief continued, "what seems to be the problem?"

"It's nothing," Otis said, trying to brush it off. They really didn't need to have this conversation.

"Brian..." Chief warned.

"Okay," Otis submitted, "Brett told me something I can't stop thinking about and the others know what it is but they won't tell me. All I've been doing is making enquires."

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Otis sighed. "Apparently someone might, kind of, sort of..."

"Yes?"

"Beinlovewithme."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said," Otis said slowly, struggling to get the words out again, "that... Wait, did your lip just twitch? It did! Are you smiling now?"

"No," Chief laughed. "Aw hell, I'm just messing with ya, man. You should've seen you're face. But you really are oblivious, aren't you?"

"I..." Otis gaped, before realising that even Chief was in on it too. "...take it you're not?"

"Otis, Otis, Otis. You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

Chief's smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Now get out of my office. We've both go work to do."

"Huh?"

"I'm serious. Get out. I've got a shit tonne of paperwork to wade though."

"Okay," Otis said, scrambling up and stumbling over a chair in his haste to leave.

"And Otis?" Chief said just as he made it to the door, "don't overthink it. You're missing what's right in front of you."

-51-

Otis flopped down on the couch. Not Mouch's side but the other side. He was kind of at a loss, he didn't know who he should ask next, then the answer literally jumped into his lap. 

"Hey Pouch," he greeted, rubbing the dog's ears the way she liked. "What're you up to?" She licked his face in a show of canine affection.

"Maybe it's you?" he speculated. 

Immediately she stopped what she was doing and cocked her head to the side, looking at him curiously. "Or not..." he allowed. Was it possible even Pouch was in on the secret?

"I'll bet you are," he said to her, "you're a part of the house. C'mon girl, you can tell me, I promise it'll be our little secret."

Pouch remained silent.

-51-

Otis and Cruz were at home chilling out after shift. Well, Cruz was chilling, Otis not so much.

"I've asked everyone and I still have no idea who it could be. Did you know Boden even had a go at me today about it? He thought it was hilarious. Oh wait, you don't think it could be Connie do you?" Otis asked, panic rising as the thought occurred to him. "I think I'd rather it was you than her..."

"You would?" Cruz said, "I mean yeah, obviously. This is Connie we're talking about, that could be really awkward."

"Exactly. Oh hey, did you know that Capp's gay?"

"Not explicitly but I kinda thought he might be..."

"Really?"

"Well yeah," Joe shrugged, "he's never had a girlfriend that I know of and he's always talking about his mum, and then there was that whole random singing thing with that wedding..."

"I guess," Otis shrugged, and then another panic-inducing thought occurred to him. "Oh my God, you don't think it's Capp?"

"Would it really be such a bad thing?"

"Yes! He's such a dork."

"This coming from you," Cruz deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm a nerd, it's a totally different thing."

"Well I don't think you need to worry about Capp," Cruz said as though he was pretty sure of it.

"Why?"

"Umm..." Cruz stalled, eyes darting to the side in an obvious indication of guilt.

"You traitor! You know who it is, don't you?"

"I work at 51," Joe defended, "I'm pretty sure you are literally the only one who doesn't know at this point."

"And you're not gonna tell me?" Otis said with justified indignation.

"I'm not sure what it would achieve."

"Well for one thing it'd stop me from going crazy and let me get some sleep."

"This is keeping you up at night?" Cruz asked with surprise.

"I hate being the only one out of the loop."

"Right," Cruz said, deflating with the petulant answer. "Well take a step back for a second Otis, and think. Just say you do find out, then what are you gonna do? Someone is in love with you. That's a pretty big deal. They must be keeping it secret for a reason."

"What reason could they have?" Otis appealed. "I'm totally up for a relationship. I'm over being alone. Everyone knows that."

"Maybe they're worried you won't feel the same. We're all pretty close at the house. What if they tell you and end up losing you as a friend?"

"Why would that happen? I'm not gonna stop being someone's friend because they said they love me. That doesn't make any sense. I think I'd be kind of flattered actually."

"You say that now but what if you can't feel the same? It might turn to resentment. That'd suck. Especially because of how much they value your friendship."

"Well..." Otis began but then he became distracted by a clue Cruz had let slip. "They value my friendship? So it's someone I'm close to?"

"I didn't say that," Cruz tried to backpedal.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Otis said eagerly, positive he was getting close to the truth now. "C'mon, tell me!"

"You know Otis, you can be such a dick sometimes."

"What?" Otis said, caught totally off guard by the sudden change in the tone of Cruz's voice.

"I was trying to have a serious conversation with you," Cruz said angrily, getting up of the couch and glaring at Otis, "but apparently you're incapable of it. I'm going to bed."

-51-

Otis laid awake trying to figure out what the hell had happened between himself and Cruz. One minute everything was fine and the next Joe had gone all Bruce Banner on him.

Suddenly, it hit him. A guy. One that was right in front of him... Brett was right, he was an idiot. A complete and utter douche. He grabbed his phone and dialled her number, waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

"Brett."

"Otis, what the hell?" she mumbled.

"You're gonna help me."

"It's two in the morning..." she complained. "Can't this wait?"

"No. You started this, and if I don't get to sleep, you don't either."

"Fine," she huffed, "what do you want?"

"I'm gonna say one name and you're gonna tell me if it's the right one. Okay?"

"Sure, if it means you'll let me get back to sleep..."

"Cruz."

"Umm..." she hesitated.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Just remember, technically I didn't tell you anything." With that she hung up, leaving him alone with the knowledge that his best friend was in love with him. Now what was he supposed to do with that?

"Otis?" Joe said, startling him out of his thoughts. He stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Brett. I needed her to confirm something."

"So it's not an emergency? Everyone's okay? It's the middle of the night..."

"No, not exactly an emergency..."

"Well if it's nothing, I'm gonna go back to bed."

"I wouldn't say it's nothing either. Come. Sit," Otis said, patting the bed beside him, never happier than now that he'd traded the bunks in for a double now that his grandmother had moved out. Cruz studied him warily for a moment before tentatively taking a seat. "Anything you want to tell me, Cruz?"

"No, I don't think so," Joe said, carefully avoiding eye contact with Otis.

"Oh c'mon Joe. Games up, I know it's you. You should've said something."

"Like what? I meant what I said earlier. I don't wanna lose you as a friend. We don't ever have to mention it again."

"Joe, you're my best friend. How can we not? I hate the thought of you pining after someone. It's not fair and it's exactly the sort of thing you should be able to talk to me about."

"I don't really see what we can do about it."

"No?" Otis smiled, "but we won't really know until you tell me, will we?"

"What?" Cruz said nervously.

"Tell me how you feel and we'll see what happens."

"Otis, I don't know..."

"I do. So say it."

"Umm okay." Cruz took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Here goes... Really?"

"Yes," Otis said, reaching across and taking Cruz's hand. Cruz looked down at their joined hands, and when he looked back up Otis could see a new strength and determination in his eyes.

"Otis, you really are my best friend but it's more than that. I'm in love with you."

Otis heard the words and waited for the other shoe to drop. For some epic tide of emotion to wash over him, but nothing happened. He felt just like he always had.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"Okay?" Cruz frowned. "That's it? I just told you I'm in love with you."

"And I acknowledged it."

"I have to say," Cruz said warily, "I'm a little surprised. I thought for sure you'd pitch a fit or something."

"I dunno," Otis shrugged, a little surprised at himself for his lack of reaction, but then, if he really thought about it, it did kinda make sense. "I guess I just don't feel any different. It's not that I don't care, because I do. I really do..." He emphasised that point by leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Joe's, in just enough of a kiss to assure his best friend that he wasn't going anywhere.

"But?" Joe said, looking at him searchingly when he pulled away.

"No 'but'," Otis said, "I was just gonna say that it's not that life-altering, because I think I knew all along."

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. A pretty random fic and not at all what I thought my first true Chicago Fire story would be but there you go. Blame Cruz, he's the one that called them 'Crotis' and put ideas in my head. Also, a big thank you to TreasureHunterGirl for once again putting up with my crap (especially this time because she doesn't even watch Chicago Fire) and beta-ing this for me. Thanks sis! And thanks to everyone for reading :)


End file.
